Granted Wishes: A Project Phoenix Story
by TommyOliverMMPRFan
Summary: Part of the Project Phoenix series. One-shot. Following the incident that two of his former Rangers had in a run-in with Thrax, Jayden's father, Dr. Thomas Oliver, is given the ability to make three specific wishes. What will they be and how do they relate to his son's future? Involves multiple seasons.


A/N 1: Unlike the first story of the Project Phoenix series, this is a one-shot and it is Tommy-centric. In fact, all of this story is from his point of view. I would advise everyone read The Crane's Destructive Path, which is still ongoing, before you view this one-shot.

This is also a re-post of this same story that appeared on this site briefly last week. Minor changes in one scene, but that's it. It was up for a bit last time and then there were problems with it and other stories posted on this site. So I decided to take it down and put it back up on a rainy day. That rainy day is today.

A/N 2: In the wake of the Once a Ranger ordeal with Thrax, Tommy is given the power to make a few wishes, and in the process he clears the air on some counts and also realizes he needs his family, his Ranger family, more than ever.

A/N 3: Usual disclaimer. Power Rangers doesn't belong to me. If it did Tommy and Kim would have been married with kids. Hm. The Kansas City Wizards, who are referenced here, are now Sporting Kansas City and are the property of Major League Soccer.

Granted Wishes: A Project Phoenix Story

 **June 8, 2007**

 **1492 Valencia Drive**

 **Reefside, CA**

As I sit at my kitchen table after dinner grading papers, trying to keep all my papers from flying all over the place due to the ceiling fan in my kitchen, I reflect back to the recent events that had just happened. It was just earlier today that I'd received a call from two of my former Rangers.

To bottom line it, put a long story short, we got lucky.

One of the Rangers on this mission to stop Thrax, the son of Zedd and Rita (geez, how many kids can evil guys have), my former Black teammate Adam, had been alongside me many years ago and did stunt-work now in Hollywood.

Where it gets interesting is the connection between another Ranger he had been on the latest mission to stop a bad guy with. My yellow Ranger, Kira Ford. Well, at least she was Kira Ford for now.

Thing is, the two had already grown close thanks to Kira's manager, Adam's wife, Tanya Sloan-Park. Thanks to Tanya, who had made a surprise visit to Cyberspace during Kira's senior year to see her perform, Kira was already making millions of dollars and she'd just turned 21 this year.

When I heard the Sentinel Knight had recruited both of them for this mission, I could only think of how genius it was; Kira was already pretty close with the Parks and they would work well together on the battle field.

I knew she was going to try to marry Conner at some point. Conner had a pretty busy life these days too, as he was a star player for the Kansas City Wizards of Major League Soccer. We all knew it was only a matter of time before he would be playing for some big team in Europe.

I smiled at the memory of those kids. They've had to put up with a guy who's lived a star-crossed life to say the very least. Rangering has been my blessing…and has been my curse for the better part of 15 years. It's given me the greatest family I've ever had…and some of my lowest points ever.

I was also proud that Kira was continuing to live up to her promise, and not just her promise of always being ready for the call of duty. She reminded me so much of…her.

My Beautiful, who unfortunately was still possessed by some sort of monster and was God knows where.

She was ready to protect my prized treasure at any cost, no matter who she had to beat to do it.

I wasn't proud of having to share it at the time, but at the time I had no choice. Mesogog was too close a call for us, and I was sincerely scared that Mesogog would find out about Jayden. It was the first time I'd felt that way since before Zordon died. At least with the Red mission, we were going out into space.

That said, I was proud of the fact that Kira and the rest of my team became the first team since Andros' team of Rangers to know about what otherwise had to remain my ultimate secret.

Jayden.

My son Jayden, to be exact, who is 11 years old right now and who I had no doubt was growing into a young man. My son, who had to be protected at any costs. He was in no way ready to fight any sort of evil right now although I had no doubt he would one day be training to do so.

See, when we beat Mesogog, I told my team, Hayley and Anton about my deepest, darkest secrets including Jayden. I think I owed them that much. I thought I would get berated, and perhaps I still deserve to be berated, but they were humbled to always be ready to fight for the safety of my child.

I'm glad I told them though because things just got worse. You see, there's a prophecy out there involving my child. I've read it a million times it seems, so much so that it's ingrained in my head. That he's the only one who can end the curse involving my Beautiful. His mother.

The next problem before Thrax was when the previous team, Mystic Force, was engaging in their own battle against The Master, also known as Octomus. You know, Maligore's distant cousin.

The problem was that Nick "Bowen" Russell was the Phoenix on their team, the Red Mystic Ranger and controlled the element of fire. He was born in the magic world to Leanbow and Udonna. He seemed to have all the trappings of being the chosen one to the naked eye. But we knew better. As great as Nick was, he wasn't Ninjetti.

Of course, Octomus having also read the prophecy and knowing that his older cousin controlled the Crane fell for it hook line and sinker thinking he was the real Phoenix.

The problem now was that it had the potential to create a lot of dissension among teams new and old. Udonna and Leanbow, I was sure, knew about the prophecy too and had to be worried sick.

Then there was Mystic Mother, who helped in the defeat of Octomus. Known as my old archenemy Rita in another life. That was a whole different set of issues that I felt needed to be cleared.

Back to Jayden and keeping him safe, it was not surprising at all that Kira and Adam took up the power again at the Knight's request. Of course it also helped that Kira was serving alongside Tori again, whom she had developed a close bond with during our team up with the Ninja Storm team. Of course, Hunter being Hunter and Reds being Reds, he'd wanted to go alongside Tori but there was only room for five so Tori got the nod.

My thoughts, and my grading, is interrupted when I see Hayley running up the stairs. Hayley had been monitoring the lab for the morning, and rare was the day anymore when she ran into my kitchen in a huff. We aren't married by the way, haha.

"Tom, there's a visitor downstairs, waiting to see you," Hayley said. "He calls himself…the Sentinel Knight or something like that."

"It's OK, Hayley, he's the guy that summoned the five Retro Rangers to stop Zedd and Rita's hideous offspring," I say nonchalantly. "Let's go downstairs and see what he wants."

I head down the stairs to my Lair, with Hayley not far behind. There, I am greeted by the rarest of sights. A warrior stands right in front of us and magical power just radiates off this guy. No wonder he was able to restore five powers.

"You are Dr. Thomas Oliver, I presume," the warrior says. "Your deeds are known far and wide throughout the cosmos and my respect for Zordon's chosen runs deep. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

My eyes misted over at the mention of my former mentor. The man who died to save the universe.

"I'm actually really glad you came. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. This is my technical advisor, Hayley Ziktor," I introduce. "I was actually having some really big reflections on my Ranger and my personal life while I was grading papers upstairs."

"That's…interesting, Dr. Oliver," Sentinel Knight replied. "It's interesting because that actually leads into why I'm here."

What he'd just said had successfully got my attention. This was going to be quite interesting.

"I am a powerful mystic, Dr. Oliver, so I have certain abilities," Sentinel Knight said. "In addition, as I said, my respect for Zordon's chosen runs deep and you have had to make some very difficult choices in your life. The fact that those associated with you fight so vigorously for your son's safety and for Zordon's legacy is quite admirable."

"You've read the prophecy too?" I ask.

"Of course, who hasn't?" the Knight said. "I too have been keeping an eye on young Jayden. He is quite safe in his current environment, and will one day be great just as you are."

I sigh in relief. My son is alive. I knew where he was too; knew where the Shiba house was. I'd been to Panorama City, it was a nice coastal city about 90 minutes from Reefside. If only I could go snatch him, alas…

"Back to my point, I respect and admire so much what you have gone through that I have decided I will grant you three specific wishes. It doesn't matter what, as long as it's within reason, just say the word and they will be done."

I didn't know how, but I knew exactly what I wanted to wish for.

"Okay," I say. "My first wish is this, if there is a way, I would like an audience with the Mystic Mother. The former Rita."

"That is eminently possible; as it turns out, Thrax's destruction wrought energy that, while it did not turn her evil, granted her re-access to both the magical and the human world. She can now come and go from both as she sees fit. I will set up that audience very soon," Sentinel Knight said. "Why do you wish an audience with her given your history?"

"Because it's time to let the past be the past," I say, and I really mean it. "She helped the last team beat Octomus otherwise we're all dead. And let's be honest, without her I'm not in this life. I wish to bury the hatchet for good and I'll need her help if Jayden is to have the proper training one day."

"Very well, I shall make that happen. Now how about your next wish?" the Knight poses.

"It's time that all Rangers know of the prophecy of the real Phoenix, my son. Those close to us, too. I want everyone to get ready for when Kim comes back; it's not going to be pretty," I said decidedly. "My Rangers and the Space Rangers know, but I'm sure no one else does. We have had too many close calls over the last few years. Everyone needs to be ready. I want a yearly meeting, to celebrate Jayden's life and remind the new teams of Rangers that they are fighting for more than just themselves."

"I will make that happen too," Sentinel Knight says as he seems to raise an eyebrow at me, surprised by my actions. "Your third and last wish?"

"I don't care how it's done, keep Kimberly and her band of misfits away from Earth until my son is ready to battle them. I don't care how, just get it done. I know she will come but she cannot arrive until Jayden is ready to fight her," I say. "It's going to tear me apart to watch them fight each other but I can't stop it from happening. Prophecies are unbreakable. I can, however, ask that you keep her away from Earth until Jayden is ready to fight at that level."

"I am surprised, Dr. Oliver," Sentinel Knight says. "You refused to give into the temptation to ask for your Crane back. I could have done that for you at the snap of my finger. The one thing you want most in your life. It may have also saved the lives of other planets too."

"I want her back, but I know that things have to play out. This isn't high school fun and games anymore. This is serious stuff. I've realized I'm never really getting away from the Power, so I might as well use it responsibly and protect my son. If I lose him, I have nothing left to live for," I say as tears prick my eyes. "And I've realized that sometimes you can't save everyone."

"I am astonished at your maturity level, Dr. Oliver. You are indeed worthy of being called the Greatest Ranger Ever as so many deem you to be," the Knight says. "I am humbled to have been in your presence. I will make all of your wishes happen. Be prepared, Rita should arrive on your doorstep in a few days."

 **June 15, 2007**

 **1492 Valencia Drive**

 **Reefside, CA**

It's a week since the Knight visited me, and things had calmed down quite a bit.

The "Rookies" as Kira described them, Operation Overdrive, had their powers back, Thrax, the ugly offspring of the gruesome twosome was gone and everything appeared to be back to normal.

Another school year had come and gone too. I oversaw my last finals of the year yesterday. Even just three years after my team graduated I missed them so badly. They certainly don't make students like they used to anymore. Not like my four charges anyways.

Speaking of the end of things, I'm watching the Price is Right today. Today is not only the end of the show's 35th season but the end of Bob Barker hosting the show; he'd been doing it since the show's debut in America in 1972.

Boy I'd know about the end of eras. The Letter which ended my two years of bliss; the run which produced my child. The end of the Zordon Era when he sacrificed himself to save us all...and that child.

Suddenly, my house becomes engulfed in a dazzling white light. But I knew exactly what it was.

Going back to the end of things, it was time for the end of The Grudge. To bury the hatchet.

Rita and I had our battles, but I need her help. I'd need all the help I could get to keep Jayden safe. And no one knew about magic more than her.

The light turns off, I shut the TV off and the weirdest thing happens.

The Mystic Mother and I embrace and suddenly it's like the bad feelings, the animosity, the enmity are all washed away like that.

"Who are you and what have you done with the old Tommy?" she quips in a way that I find hysterical.

"No seriously, when the Knight came to me and said you wanted to see me I was half expecting you to tear me apart and I would have deserved it," she says. "The old Tommy would have."

"Rita, the past is the past. We're in 2007 now and I'm an adult," I say matter of factly. "And I called you here because I need you. I need all the help I can get. I can't afford to hold grudges at this stage."

Rita nodded and sits on the couch. I offer her some water which she gratefully accepts.

"Part of the reason I called you here is just for that reason, to bury the hatchet for good," I tell her. "To be honest until your involvement with Mystic Force I didn't think we'd be having this conversation. You fought bravely against the Master and did what anyone good and true would do in your situation."

"If not for your involvement none of us would be here. Thank you," I finish.

"Tommy, it's nothing at all," she says to me. "On my road of penance for my own sins I've simply tried to follow your example. My road to redemption isn't complete but I'm doing as well as I can."

"It's funny you say that because if not for you I don't get my start, I don't meet Kim, etc," I say. "So maybe I should be thanking you."

"Well, I know Zordon and I know he'd have discovered you if I hadn't. I found you but he made you."

"True enough," I say. "I also called you here because of another reason. That reason being, I owe you, Leanbow and Udonna an apology."

"Don't be ridiculous, Tommy. For what?" she asks.

"For putting them and Nick through more heartache than they needed because of the prophecy," I say and she nods her head.

"Ah, that," she says. "Yes, if you didn't know better one would think he is the real Phoenix, the chosen one."

"Yep, born in the magic world to a powerful couple, called the Light, known as the Mystic Phoenix, controls fire, by God he even wears Red. Even got turned evil, like me," I lament. "I am so sorry he got mixed up in my business."

Rita could see how much this was bothering me and she puts an arm on my shoulder.

"I know how you feel, you understand how his parents felt since Octomus thought he was the one," Rita said. "Now you know how Kimberly felt during the Countdown when Scorpina thought she'd lose her child."

"Exactly, I wish there was a way I could make things right," I say.

"I can grant you an audience with them, Tommy," Rita said. "I am sure Bowen and his parents would be thrilled to meet a living legend."

"I would like that very much, thanks," I say. "There is one more reason I brought you here."

"I can guess it has to do with a one word name," she said. "Jayden."

"Precisely. I'm scared someone is going to come and rip away my son. Mesogog was too close a call. I was so scared he would find out," Tommy said. "Until it's time for me to meet him can you sort of watch over him? You know, without interfering in his life?"

"Well it's a good thing Thrax's destruction granted me access to the human world again. I can handle that. Matter of fact when Zeddy gets back from his latest bit of galaxy business we can do it together," Rita says. "It's the least I can do. I'll also take you to Rootcore so you can have your audience."

"Thanks Rita, you'll be a big help, I know you will."

"I thank you for this second chance, Tommy. May the Power protect you."

She disappears, and I'm glad I had that conversation. More than glad, in fact.

I'd just gained a valuable ally...and a friend.

 **June 30, 2007**

 **Rootcore, the base of the Mystic Force Rangers**

 **Briarwood, CA**

I have been in this game for 14 years or so, and I can honestly say now that I have seen it all.

The base of the Mystic Force Rangers is inside the foot of a tree. Yes a tree. A magical one yes, but still a tree.

In all seriousness, the place is nice. It's well kept and has all the modern amenities and technology.

Still, I can honestly say now that I have seen it all, and I thought the limit for weird was a Command Center at the base of my house.

I'm sitting down, waiting for the hosts to arrive. Rita briefed me as we arrived; Udonna and Leanbow know a guest is coming but Nick doesn't. None know it's me. This will be most interesting.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps and three people walk in. One of them is a brown-haired woman wearing white. I can only assume that's Udonna. Beside her is a portly man with snow-white hair, I surmise that's Leanbow.

And beside them is Nick, the next to latest Red and one of the Reds I felt eminently sorry for. I could only hope he wouldn't hate me after this.

"When we left the Porium and came here, I wasn't aware we were having a guest," Nick said as he spotted me.

"Some things we do, even for Rangers, have to be kept top secret, Bowen," Udonna said. Boy, wasn't that the truth.

"Sorry we're late," Udonna addressed Rita. "It took a lot to get Nick away from the Porium. As much as he is a part of us, he also has his friends and this was the first time Xander had spoken to us since the Knight enlisted him."

Rita nodded as if to say she understood.

"It's quite rare you go out of the mystical world, even though you have your human world abilities back now," Udonna said. "Who's the guest?"

"My guest is arguably the legend amongst Ranger legends of the past...a man who I have a lot of history with. He requested this audience today and I granted him such," Rita said. "I present to all of you the one known as the Multicolored Ranger, Dr. Thomas Oliver."

The three hosts dropped their mouths open in shock, I can tell that I'm the last person they expect to see.

"You mean, THE Dr. Thomas Oliver?" Nick, also known as Bowen, says.

"Yes, Nick, the one and only," I say as I laugh which elicits laughs from the hosts as well.

"It is a pleasure to have you as a guest, Dr. Oliver," Udonna said. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to address a prophecy that I'm sure you have in your magical book...what is it, the Xenotome?" I said. "It's the prophecy of the Phoenix, I'm sure you know of it?"

"Almost anyone associated with Rangers knows about this prophecy," Udonna says. "It's because of this prophecy that Octomus targeted Bowen day after day."

"It's like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders," Nick added. "When we finally won, it was like a relief. All the pressure, that I'm the light, the Mystic Phoenix, a Red Ranger which is considered the elite of the elite."

"Right," I say. "I think, from what I know of your battles, Octomus truly thought you were the chosen one. The fact of who your parents are made it even more likely in his eyes. The thing is, the prophecy isn't talking about you."

I expect a tongue lashing, but instead Udonna, Leanbow and Nick all take a deep sigh of relief.

"If it's not talking about Bowen, then who is it talking about? Bowen is the only one in the history of the Earth Rangers that has ever held a Phoenix power," Leanbow said.

"The thing is, the chosen one isn't going to come till a later date. He isn't ready yet," I say, with regret tinged in my voice. "He's my son."

Rita looked at me with sorrow in her voice, and thankfully picked it up right there.

"If you look at the prophecy closer and read it carefully, you can plainly see that he is not the chosen one," Rita pointed out.

Udonna shook her head; I could tell she was still confused. She then went to the book nearby, which I could only guess was the Xenotome, and opened it to a certain page. I could only guess she'd read it by heart, but never understood.

 _ **During a time of war, an intergalactic being**_

 _ **Feared by many worlds**_

 _ **Will attack Earth**_

 _ **Six warriors, all chosen by the legendary Zordon**_

 _ **Will rise to combat this evil**_

 _ **The courageous Frog, the cunning, fierce Bear**_

 _ **The silent, sure Wolf, the strong Ape**_

 _ **The agile Crane and the just Falcon, the Winged Lord and Lady of the Skies**_

 _ **Will stand in the way of his rule, and the rule of two arch nemeses**_

 _ **Through unforeseen circumstances**_

 _ **Two of them will part ways, and the team's heart will fall to the power of the darkness**_

 _ **Which will put this power holder's very soul on the brink of extinction**_

Udonna still looked confused, but she knew there was more.

 _ **From the very loins of the wings of the Ninjetti**_

 _ **Will come a powerful warrior**_

 _ **This warrior will embody his very animal spirit, the mighty Phoenix**_

 _ **Trained in the ways of the Samurai, but with the Ninjetti in his blood**_

 _ **If the sacrifice of the immortal one does not end the heart's curse**_

 _ **Then the Phoenix must rise and lead his troops into battle**_

 _ **To join forces with his father and the other holders of the Great Power**_

 _ **And the holders of the Dino Gems**_

 _ **Only the fire of the Phoenix, with his adopted sister and five other charges**_

 _ **Combined with the original power teams and and the holders of the dinosaurs**_

 _ **Can save the universe, once and for all**_

 _ **This prophecy does not foretell the fate of the Phoenix's mother, the agile Crane**_

 _ **What is to happen to her is not yet known nor has it been recorded.**_

"If you look really closely," Rita carefully told Udonna, "look at the names of those animals. Falcon, Crane, Frog, Bear, Ape, Wolf. Do they ring a bell at all?"

"That's what has always confused me," Udonna said. "As well as the line that the Phoenix is a Samurai, but has Ninjetti in his blood. Bowen is a lot of things, but Samurai he is not. Yet, in Mystic Titan form, he is the Mystic Phoenix. The only one on Earth to hold a Phoenix power as far as I know."

Rita looked at me and we both knew Udonna was completely lost.

"Everyone's confused, don't feel bad. You're not the only one," Rita said. "Octomus is related to a past, and current, enemy of the first Rangers, and when he saw the word Phoenix and saw who Nick was born to, I guarantee you he thought Nick was the one too. But he isn't the only one with a Phoenix spirit."

"To understand the history of where the chosen one comes from, you have to go back to the 1990s. Back to a time where...I wasn't as pure as I am now," Rita said.

"Your days as Rita Repulsa?" Nick said. I smiled at Nick, he'd obviously been well educated by his parents.

"Yes, Bowen, the very same," Rita said. "You know of Dr. Oliver's status as the Greatest Ranger Ever, but during his time as a Ranger, he shared a relationship with the First Pink Ranger of Earth."

Rita then waved her hand and an image of Kim manifests itself; my eyes mist over with fond memories.

"That's Kimberly Hart, the first Pink Ranger of Earth and the holder of the Crane Ninjetti. Arguably became my biggest rival when I fought that team. How much do you know about the Ninjetti? Tommy was one too," Rita said.

"Only in urban legend," Leanbow said.

"I can assure you they are real and while it's not the race it once was, their powers far surpass any other Ranger power to date. The heart and soul of these powers come from spirit animals," Rita said. "Kimberly was holder of the Crane Ninjetti once, in her better days, and Tommy was the Falcon Ninjetti."

"Can I take a guess as to where this goes?" Nick said. "You and Kim had a child."

I give Nick a small smile; he was very perceptive if but a typical Red. Hard-headed and stubborn.

"Yes, Nick, in September of 1995, Kim and I gave birth to Jayden David Oliver, in what was known as the Command Center in Angel Grove. Sadly, a structure that is long gone. We put him up for adoption that day because she," I say as I point to Rita, "and her still husband Zedd were attacking Earth."

"And it's a good thing you did," she said pointedly. "Had you tried to raise that child you would have broken prophecy and Zedd and I would have sought every day to capture that child. Master Vile as well."

"His powers obviously weren't well developed at all at birth, but when fully manifested he will be the holder of the Phoenix Ninjetti," I say. "When that will be, I have no idea. If I could I would take him back from the Samurais and raise him myself, but I know prophecies have to play out."

Udonna and Leanbow looked at me with sympathy; their family I knew well had a hard life. Nick didn't know until well into the fight with the Master that he was their son.

"I know you're going to ask about Kimberly, so I'll answer that question. The two broke up in 1996, in part due to some sleaziness when she was training for Pan-Globals. She was a highly prized gymnast, and I refuse to comment on my distaste for what happened," Rita said. "In 1997, the space pirate Divatox came to Earth looking to marry a powerful demon named Maligore and she needed two human sacrifices. Kimberly ended up being one of those and because of the hard times she endured in Florida, she embraced the evil Maligore offered and hasn't looked back."

"To add to that, she is building her army and one day when she tries to conquer this planet, there will be mass carnage. She has already conquered Andresia and Inquiris and did so with ease," I add. "I am friends with Mike Corbett, known as the Magna Defender, whose sources are reliable and trustworthy."

"According to his sources, the reason she is not with us today is because after Maligore corrupted her Scorpina took Kim under her wing. Scorpina has a child named Nepa, Goldar was the father."

"In Kim's mind any child, even an evil one, deserves to live," Rita said sorrowfully. "When Zordon sacrificed himself, Kim, now known as Flammia, took off with Scorpina and her child. If not for that child, Kim would be here with us right now."

"It reminded her too much of Jayden, and to be honest with you I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing," I finish.

"When you tell me that story, then the prophecy definitely makes a lot more sense," Udonna said. "It's one of those prophecies I've never been able to get a handle on."

"I feel sorry for Kim," Leanbow adds. "We'll get this fixed, some day."

I smiled wide. It was good to know I'd have help because I knew I would need it.

"The bottom line is, guys, I have two reasons for coming here," I say. "One is to say that I'm sorry the three of you got mixed up in my business; in this crusade to find the chosen one. With everything that's happened to all of you, that shouldn't have happened. I should have come here and informed you before this whole thing started."

"No, Dr. Oliver, you have a life and a job. As much as you have been embedded in this culture for years, you still have to live your life," Leanbow said.

"I agree. It must be so tough to be without the one you love and your precious child," Udonna said.

"I thought that what I've been through was bad, I can only imagine how bad it's been for you. A decade of torture," Nick said. I laughed slightly at what Nick said, if only because what he said was true.

"Yep, a decade of sorrow, incompleteness and despair," I say sorrowfully. "The other reason I came here is because I need all of your help. You're the first Ranger team to come directly after my Dino Thunder team, and in the last three years we've had too many close calls for my comfort."

"See, I know where my son is, he's in Panorama City which isn't far from here. But the thing is, when the Dino Thunder team's enemy Mesogog attacked, I was so scared he would find out about Jayden and use him against me. He had ways to make my life miserable," I say as I look at Rita. "He came as close to winning as she and Zedd did."

"And then there was Octomus who is Maligore's distant cousin and then we had the Thrax situation. By the way, Xander said to say your son's pretty ugly, Rita," Nick said which caused everyone to laugh.

"Part of a night gone wrong that Zedd and I had when we were still evil. It's OK, he was ugly, he was made to look that way," Rita said. "That's one son that I'm glad to see gone."

"The point is, we've had too many close calls and I need all Rangers ready to fight with me and my son some day, no questions asked," Tommy said. "Can you guys do it?"

"Absolutely," Udonna said.

"Without doubt," Leanbow said.

"I would be honored to fight alongside a fellow Red and a legend," Nick said. "Once a Ranger, always a Ranger."

"One last thing before I leave," I say. "I'm in the planning stages of what I hope will become tradition at some point; we're going to have gatherings to honor the latest Ranger teams every year. It's going to be in my old home town of Angel Grove at its Juice Bar on New Year's Eve. When I send out the invitations, can you come?"

"We'll all go together and bring all of our team with us," Leanbow said as he spoke for his family. "What about the new team, Overdrive? Will they be invited?"

"As soon as they are finished with their fight yes," I say. "They need to be focused on their fight right now. There is too much at stake to burden them with something like this."

"I agree. Business first," Udonna said. The more I listen to her the more I think she and Dulcea talk alike.

"Thank you, guys. I need to get home, but thanks for having me today. I will send invitations very soon. May the Power protect you all."

 **December 31, 2008**

 **Angel Grove Juice Bar**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

In the year since, a lot had gone on in our line of business. I'm at the second annual Ranger New Year's Party at the Juice Bar, and we're welcoming the Jungle Fury team to our "crazy family."

In the year since I visited Rootcore (on a side note, I thought it was freaky that Rootcore was inside the base of a tree...check this, the Jungle Fury's base of operations was in the loft of a pizza parlor. Yes, a pizza parlor), the Overdrives defeated their enemy and though things weren't easy for them, the Jungle Fury team defeated Dai Shi.

Our teams had said their hellos...and the younger teams gawked at me for how many times I stood up. I stood up four times, for my tenure as a Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo and Black Dino Ranger. Bulk, who was emceeing the party, introduced the Jungle Fury team. I then turned to look at the podium where Zack was preparing another tune; hough Bulk was the emcee, Zack and his lovely wife Angela were providing the music.

Turned out that shortly after Zordon's death, Angela pretty much joined our family in full when she saw Zordon in spirit; that was sealed when she married Zack in 2001. They were the second of our group to get married, with Adam and Tanya being the first.

Anyways, Angela saw Zordon, at least that's what Zack said. Basically, allegedly, Zordon told her she made a grave mistake treating Zack the way she did, and to go back to Zack and at the very least apologize or else. If I was in front of her face I'd have said the exact same thing but that's for another time.

My thoughts then drifted elsewhere; all the teams were here, but as I glanced at the Ninja Storm table, I saw the usual suspects (like Hunter with his wife Tori and their daughter Michaela, Dustin and Marah and their son Colin, and many others) and I also spied Cam's cousin Mia. She seemed maybe a bit young to be brought to a party like this, but I guess Kanoi trusted her.

There was something funny about Mia though. I was going to have to keep an eye on that one.

Back to the Jungle Fury team, I fixed my eyes on them as Bulk introduced them; Robert "RJ" James, Casey Rhodes, Lily Chilman, Theo Martin and Dominic "Dom" Hargan.

I learned while they were on duty that the ways of the Pai Zhuq were not dissimilar from those of the Ninjetti; they relied on the spirit animals. It wasn't the true Ninjetti, but it was the closest thing.

It was for this reason that I was concerned for Jayden's safety while they were fighting; being that Jayden's spirit was still developing there was the chance, albeit slight, that Dai Shi could find Jayden and use him against the Jungle Fury team. It didn't happen, but it wasn't without concern.

The good news was that, according to the Xenotome and Udonna, who I came to trust quite a bit, there wasn't supposed to be another Ranger team in this dimension for another two years.

Until Jayden was finally ready to fight on some level.

Good thing I'd asked the Knight to make sure Kim and her band of misfits stayed away for a while. Jayden was in no way ready to fight on that level.

We knew he'd be fighting Master Xandred which would be a tough challenge in itself, while his adopted sister would be in seclusion to learn a powerful symbol which could seal him. I'd been to see Mentor Ji many times over the last number of years so I knew what was about to happen.

At that very moment, RJ came and put my hand on his shoulder. I had a lot of respect for RJ for many reasons, not the least of which was that he shared the same spirit animal as my old friend Billy. God I wish Billy were here right now...

"I wish my father had the same feelings about me that you do about your son," he said sympathetically. "My father and I didn't speak for many years. He was a shark master and those powers weren't for me. It led to a rift and us not speaking for a long time."

"I can't remember when the last time it was that I spoke to Jayden's grandmother Caroline Hart so I know how you feel too," I said, bitterness lacing my voice. The bile between me and Caroline had not died over the years, not one bit. "There is no doubt in my mind she'd have wanted Jayden aborted if she found out about that child. And she hates me and I feel the same way about her."

At that moment, Lily comes and joins RJ and I. Jason and Katherine Scott are also at the table, and their Anna is off playing with her best friend Michelle which affords me the chance to discuss business. Jason and Kat have been married seven years, and not surprisingly I'm Anna's godfather; Anna's a precious three years old.

"As you know, our powers are based on spirit animals. Not only are we bonded to certain spirit animals but we can sense others. Including Jayden," Lily said.

"How is he progressing?" I all but demanded.

"He's right on schedule," Lily said. "The Phoenix has been slowly over the years acclimating itself to him, and right now it lays dormant. All it needs is one specific event to manifest itself."

"You'll know when it happens. You're his father; I'm sure you'll be the first to know when his powers begin to manifest," RJ says. "We all will."

"The interesting thing is that Casey, the head of the Pai Zhuq monastery now, insinuates there could be another Phoenix besides Jayden in the next few years. He senses another Phoenix spirit in Harwood County that could manifest," Lily said. "It's not as well developed as Jayden's is nor is she the savior but a potential Phoenix nonetheless."

"Ha, it could get interesting if those two ever meet in future years," I say, a bit of a laugh in my voice.

I'm glad I wished for this to the Sentinel Knight. It's a good way to not only get caught up on events, but to address the Jayden issue until we could bring him home...

someday.

 **The End**


End file.
